


The message man

by Tobyelie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Siren Head - Trevor Henderson
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Creepypasta, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hetalia, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Multi, The Russian sleep experiment, rrehpic, squidward's suicide, the expressionless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: He's the message man. There was no trace for him in weeks until Alexander, Matthew, Ivan, Berwald, Lovino, and Gilbert discovered a mysterious room filled with tapes and took 16 of them to the next world meeting. They never saw the trauma and horror those blue eyes held until the mysterious tapes relieved everything he has been through.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Notes before reading

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad. @/Rrehpic_Jones

This is a crossover of Hetalia and creepypasta characters. Cringe pretty much but will be focused on America/Alfred F. Jones. I only own the plot not the creepypasta charcater and stories and Hetalia. I changed some parts of the stories to fit Alfred like the Russian sleep experiment to the International. If you want to know about the creepypasta stories i'll be using check out Jordan Persegati on YouTube. I hope that you enjoy this.


	2. ett

The wind blew and in the distance, you can hear the water running from the falls. Adahy ran through the forest holding dearly to his younger son. Maska or as his future colony name Alfred.

He had to leave Matthew with another tribe leader up north since it would risk his life. The falls of the water can be heard now closer as Adahy ran from the beast charging at him. The edge seemed closer and closer to any movement.

The beast had a male appearance with slender legs and arms. He also appears to have 4 to 8 long, black tentacles that protrude from his back. His face is pale and slightly ghostly but different from anyone who encounters him. He wanted **The** **messenger**. The one who spreads the word from him and the others.

The messenger was Maska. Maska was born with dark visions on his soul from the future of his people and nation. Adahy knew his younger son's fate but couldn't deal with it. He couldn't lose more family after the disappearance of his husband.

He stopped and looked down at the river. Full of fear but determined to escape the hands of the beast he jumped leaving no trace and an angered man. As Maska and Adahy fell into the water knowing death coming closer from the strong winds causing tides. He mumbled a curse for Maska but the punishment is death for him. He kissed his son's face as a goodbye and forgiveness. Darkness filled their vision and the cold spread. Leaving one waking the next day.

**~**

A seven-year-old woke on the shore of a river. Startled and scared he cried out to his brother of the north and father but the surrounding area was filled with birds signing until when the rustling of leaves was heard and hid in the berry bushes nearby.

A man with light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes similar to Maska's left eye came out of the rustling leaves. Swallowing his fear and anxiety he stepped out startling the man. The man looked down staring at the little boy. My name is Sweden, I'll not hurt you, little one." Maska's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and hugged him. "Pap- The voice was cut out as pain emerged from his head and a shout of an English man.

**1**

The nations winced as a certain brit hit the American's head. "Wake up you bloody git. Lunch Break! You've been sleeping for half of the meeting!" Alfred grunted and glared at his father figure but the expression England held confused him. "Something in my face?" He felt around his face and felt tears. They wouldn't stop running down.

The other nations showed concern and worry about the American. The dream messed him up but looking around Sweden looked a lot like the man he hugged when younger. "Alfie, are you alright?", Alfred turned to Matthew, his brother, and gave a small nod, and stood up. Putting up his fake smile he turned to the other nations and gave his hero smile, tricking them that everything was alright. "Heroes don't cry! No worry guys just a sappy dream." Oh god how much he wanted to hug his pappa. Where the hell did that thought come from?. 

"It's lunchtime right?." Alfred asked and everything turned back to normal. Only if they saw his eyes. Dull, anxious, faded blue. The most human color colored them. Once everyone was gone for lunch, two nations stood behind, one wanted to talk to his child and the other noticed his eyes but said nothing since he knew the American would overreact.

**Alfred**

Alfred walked around to find a cafe before the meeting continued. Humming a cumbia Mexico showed him. He felt two pairs of eyes spying on him. Before walking away and ignoring them he jumped and slammed them into an alley. The two boys laughed, they looked familiar to Alfred until one took off his mouthguard. 

Alfred noticed a gash, showing the inner cheek and teeth, and let go of him tearing up as they all hugged. "The murderous brothers, Toby and Cody," Alfred teased. They glared at him but they can never be mad or frustrated at him. Alfred was like a father figure to them for a bit but out of nowhere, they disappeared over the years. The last thing he heard from them was their "deaths or disappearance" but the encounters with the others he knew they had joined him. Him being the man with no face. They had the proxy symbol of him. 

Toby spoke up, "It's been so long mister Jones. No change but the huge eyebags and faded eyes." They caught up for a bit until Alfred had a few minutes until the meeting restarted. He was about to walk away until Cody stabbed him with a needle. Alfred grew dizzy and felt being carried like a princess by Toby. Toby sighed as Cody led the way into the forest in guilt, "Sorry Jones, Nothing personal we swear. I have nothing against you but following orders from the master." Alfred nodded but groaned when the drug injected started taking full effect. Tripping him out. "tapes...," Alfred slurred but tried to battle the drug. Noticing his environment, the memories of his dream came in. Showing glitches of his father and him running from the beast. The jump. At last, he gave in to the darkness finally sleeping well since the horrors he has experienced for years causing insomnia. He was never seen again by anyone.

**2**

**Alexander**

A phone ring startled him. He was annoyed that the nations kept calling him if he had seen Alfred around. Alexander picked up the phone with caution noticing the strange numbers and location. "Hello?" "Ä̶̧͇́l̵̩̰͋̓e̷̛̟̒x̵̞̽ȧ̷̘͔͆n̵͚̺̈́d̸͚̐e̵̖̯̒̐r̵̜̔,̸̥̾̋ ̵͉̎I̶̗̅ ̴̹͐ò̸̫͙͂n̷̩̿̕l̴͔̗͝y̸̺͕͝ ̷͔̏ͅȟ̷̟̉a̸̡̛͝ͅv̴̩̍̓e̷̡̓.̵̗̄͝.̵̼̗̍.̶̗̿̐..̵̳͐̎ä̴̼̙́̕ ̴͖f̵̟̽͠e̶̢̽̊w̷̥̆́ ̸̈ͅs̴̙̮̀͛ẽ̸̜̾ͅc̵͖̘͋ò̸̢͓́n̴͍͂͠ḓ̵̫́s̷̩̉͂ ̵͓̳͆̈́b̶͔̲͊e̶̩̝̎f̸̨̫̈̄o̴̩͐́ř̴̦͝ê̷̻ ̵͎̻̅̄H̷̫̅̚e̶̯̘̽͗ ̸̯͂̉c̶̣̩̿͝ò̸̮m̴̠̊̋e̸̮͝s̸̘͝.̸͖̮̒ ̴̜̄̐G̵̭̤̉ȏ̶̡̾.̴͍̽.̵̬͂̕.̴̧̠͑̐ ̸̢͆ẗ̶̙̼́̉ỏ̴͚̥ ̴͇͕̾t̸̳͛̈ ̷̦̍̈́h̴̙̊e̵̪̽ ̸͙̓r̵͓̆õ̸̥̉ö̶̢̖̈́ḿ̴̨̹ ̶̠̦̃̕w̵̜̔̈́i̷͇̪͛ẗ̴͈̩́̚h̴̢̹́͆ ̴̲̠̏t̷̫̤̀̊h̵̳͗̕e̴̢͐͝ ̴̮̍-̷͔͋ ̷̛̟͚ ̸̝̾̎t̴̮̑a̶̰̔̕p̸̮͒ȇ̸̛̹̗s̷͈̄ ̸̱͠s̸͖̀c̵̣̉å̸͚̈́t̵̛͎ţ̷̀e̸͖͖̽͘r̴̬͓̍̌.̴͔̉̈.̶͉.̸̻̻ ̶͚̈́̕t̷̞̄h̸͈̞̕e̸̼͝m̵̬̋ ̶̹͗a̴̫̕̚r̶̭̼̉o̷͖̩͐u̵̹͝n̶͕̾̋d̶̜̏̊ ̵̭͑͜t̶̤̟͋̈́h̵̩̭́e̴̬͖͠ ̸̯̾̀s̶̖̓͜͠t̸̫̩̑ã̶̢̤t̶̢̲͌e̴̱͙͌s̴̘̻͛̅ ̸̞̠̅b̸̞̗͝e̵͈͂f̵̟̞̃͝o̴̱͇̍r̶̢̒ͅe̸͍̥͛͌ ̸̟͗̓Ȟ̵̦͉E̸̗̲̔̅ ̷̻͓̚d̴̨̹̉ë̷͔͈s̸̺͂t̴̼̋r̸͚̹̈o̷̲̚̕ͅȳ̸̳̊s̴̭ ̸̛̖ť̸̳̣h̷͚͇̄̈́e̶͌̓ͅm̵̬͂͆.̸̝͋̋ ̷̏...

The last thing Alexander heard was ringing and silence filled the room. "Alfred?....Alfred!" A scream was heard then nothing. The phone he was holding exploded and a piece of glass struck his eye. Wincing but cursing he stomped on what's left of the phone sobbing.

After bandaging his right eye, Alexander tried to track the phone but nothing, just a forest in Ohio. Strange... The only thing he understood from the static of Alfred's voice was the tapes and a room. Alfred used to have a mansion in Ohio hidden deep into the forest where you had to be teleported or taken mysteriously from him. Alexander and Matthew were the only ones who knew the pathway there. The last time he visited the mansion he noticed a room under the stairs barely unnoticed.

That day he noticed his father was acting strange and jumpy as if he was on drugs hallucinating. Everything is connecting now. Mostly his behavior changed over the past decades. In 1972 before he was recognized by the world as a micronation he noticed that Alfred acted strangely. He wasn't the same after he came back from working as a doctor late at night. He kept waking up to his father having major panic attacks and over the years insomnia and paranoia were diagnosed, He had to report this to his Uncle Matthew before anything serious we're to happen.

**Matthew**

It's been three weeks since my brother disappeared, he never came back for the meeting. We had a search party for a week all over the states but no trace. Everyone has given up except me and four other nations. I personally mainly expected France or Japan but instead, they were Russia and Sweden. The other two were my husbands. Prussia and South Italy. Polyamorous relationship.

Now mentioning the tall nations, Alfred's right eye looked like Sweden's, greenish-blue.

Over the decades he has noticed his brother's eyes. How gloom has filled them. He also flinched when touched in any way, random shouting and siren noises placed him on the edge and neutral with gore. Matthew's train of thought fell when his phone rang.

Looking at the caller he noticed his nephew Alexander or the Republic of Molossia name. Answering a panicked and shaky voice emerged. "Uncle Mattie, 9/17. Meet me in the mansion of Scioto, Ohio. I've received clues about the disappearance of Alfie." Mathew stiffened when he mentioned Alfred's disappearance let out a breath of relief. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, Alex." Before Alexander could vent about the call he received thirty minutes ago Matthew hung up, curling up, letting out a broken chuckle, Startling Gilbert and Romano at the sudden action.

"After three weeks, a trace, a fucking clue appeared by my nephew." Romano stood shocked but went to comfort his husband and Gilbert hugged him from behind relieved for a clue but worried for his brother-in-law since he was the only one who knew the reason why he suddenly vanished.

Standing up and facing the Europeans, "Come on, let's pack to Ohio, let's see what Alexander has, and Gilbert is a sweetheart and calls Russia and Sweden."

"Alexander?"

"My Nephew"

"Alfred has a kid?!"

"No, He has kids, idiota"

**3**

**Alfred**

Alfred dropped the phone as a gun was pointed to his throat. In a millisecond he grabbed the mouth of the gun pointed it at the man. "Seems like something is familiar in this situation. Right, Timothy... Timothy... Wright? It's been so long since we have seen each other. How's Brian?" Maksy growled at him and tried to reach the gun away from Alfred but both fell to the ground as _he_ entered the room.

_He_ teleported Masky away.

The phone exploded as he walked closer to Alfred. Small glass shards stabbing Alfred and one landed on his eye. All Alfred heard was static. He felt a cold thin hand lift his head. He blinked and saw a faceless man. Staring with a bleeding eye filled with fear. The man's hand on his chin gripped him harshly and with the other hand the man reached for the glass and plumed it in deeper. A blood-curdling scream was heard all over the area. Some humans even reported hearing it when near the forest. All Alfred last saw was the man wave at him then disappearing in thin air. Darkness filled his vision. 

**Alexander**

Alexander groaned as his uncle hung up before telling him about the call he received. Rubbing his head, feeling a headache coming in he changed the bandage of his eye and packed up a suitcase to Ohio.

He had to travel to Los angles to buy a car since he mostly used public transportation for traveling around the state of Nevada and had no use for a car. Then a 33-hour car ride to the hotel his uncle was staying.

He sighed as he finally made it. Looking over the left he found his uncle waiting for him and walked to him. "Hello, Uncle Matthew." Matthew turned around and hugged his nephew. "Alexander it's so nice to see you again it has been a while what happened to your eye?."

Alexander tried to speak but turned to his other uncles who were arguing and started pissing him off. "Will you guys shut it. I'm trying to talk to my uncle here you dumbasses." Matthew laughed at his husband's faces and decide to give his nephew his personal room key since he looked like he was about to explode or pass out. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." After he left Prussia laughed "Ha, An American Romano" Lovino slapped his head, "Shut it, you Bastard." The three stayed behind waiting for the other two who decide to help look for clues. Russia and Sweden. 

**Russia and Sweden**

Russia and Sweden met in London, England, after the message they got from Prussia, to get their flight to Ohio where the other nations were staying for Alfred's disappearance case. The decision was to use Russia's private plane since if they have met in Sweden the other Nordics would be questioning both and the same thing would happen in Russia with his sisters and Baltics.

It took a total of 9 hours to finally reach Ohio. Lucky Sweden didn't get affected by jetlag but on the other side, Russia did. It was early morning when they arrived at the hotel the others were staying and met with them in Alexander's room.

Sweden knocked on the door and a groan was heard from the other side. "It's open!" Entering their sat Canada, Prussia, South Italy, and Molossia at the sat in the middle of the room. Russia greeted the others with a small wave and sat next to Alexander. While Sweden at the very corner.

**Alexander**

Alexander stood up grabbing everyone's attention, "Alright folks, we are going to Alfred's house. There's a specific path to it and only Matthew and I know the way. Get lost you're fucked." The others nodded and followed him out.

Prussia went ahead with Alexander. "It's the final stage huh?" Alexander lifter an eyebrow in confusion removing his sunglasses. "What do you mean?" "He never told you?" "Wait you knew this whole time!" The others stopped and stared at the duo in confusion. Alexander sighed and continued walking. "Kid, I didn't know about his disappearance but I do know the reason. That what I meant. Jesus christ you remind me of Alfred always jumping into concussions in a flash." Alexander growled at him and stopped walking.

"Well, I'm one of his kids, you idiot." He looked at the house. Ivan looked at it confused. "I thought it was Mansion since he has one in every state." Alexander turned to him. "Well, he does have a mansion in Ohio but built this one before it so...I honestly don't know but here we are,"

They stood inside Alfred's house. Looking around for the secret room with VHS tapes that possibly contained the why Alfred disappeared out of nowhere. Alexander, Gilbert, and Lovino looked upstairs while Matthew, Berwald, and Ivan downstairs.

**Matthew**

After a while of knocking on the walls for a hollow feeling, Matthew found it. Nearing the stairs he smashed the door and looked inside the room filled with many tapes labeled in strange names. "Alexander, Lovino, Gilbert, Berwald, Ivan!! I found it!" Their head leaked up when they heard Matthew scream that he found the room and ran to him.

Catching their breaths they entered the room. They were surprised at how many tapes were there. A small old T.V stood out in the middle of the room "Mein Gott.". "Why would Fredka have so many tapes?" "Don't know Gil but this is creeping me out" Matthew clapped to get their attention but was cut off by a strange smell. Alexander gasped and ran out of the room seeing a masked man running away from the house but the smoke coming from the entrance caught his attention.

"Holy shit... EVERYONE GET OUT! Fire!" "What!" Multiple nations screamed and turned to Matthew. "Alright everyone gets as many tapes as you can and I'll take the old tv." The other three nodded and filled their pockets with tapes and ran out before the house was engulfed with the bright dancing flames.

Starting down at the pile of tapes they got, in total it was 16 plus a tv. "Let's go back before the man comes back." The other four started back at Alexander confused but ran to the Hotel the boyfriends were staying in. Once arriving Matthew called Germany for a meeting to schedule as soon as possible to explain this whole crazy ordeal and Alfred's sudden disappearance.

A text appeared in a millisecond after the call ended in the worldwide group chat. 

🇩🇪 Germany-  
9/19/2025. In two days. This meeting is for who anyone is interested in helping to find America. Don't be late.


	3. två

Nations entered and gathered around the room confused by an old-looking TV sitting on a stool in front of them. The ones who decided to come were Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Lichenstein, Finland, China, Australia, France, North Italy, Seborga, Norway, Romania, England, Scotland, Mexico, Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, South Korea, Iceland, and Hong Kong. Sealand and Wy were planning to sneak in with the help of Kugelmugel and Ladonia. The ones already there were South Italy, Prussia, Canada, Russia, Sweden, and Molossia. 

After of few minutes of fixing chair arrangements and a lot of sexual tension between China and England. Alexander spoke catching everyone's attention and silence projected the room. "To make things short and why you are all here, I received a call from Alfred three weeks after his disappearance but sadly his voice was glitchy and hardly understood tapes and room. After the call, I tried to track his location and it was only in the middle of the forest of Ohio. Me, Canada, Russia, Sweden, South Italy, and Prussia went to his secret house and found an old Tv and the tapes a.k.a the ones in fount of you. There was more but got burned." "How do the others get burned though?, " Romania asked.

"A figure with masked set the house on fire and we grabbed what we could." the nations nodded and turned to the pile.

"Which one should we see first, gentlemen? Scotland asked eyeing the tapes with strange names like "The expressionless or the International sleep experiment." He honestly didn't want to be here but bit worried when he heard it was about his brother and wanted to be there for his husband, France.

China paled when he saw the tape title called "The international sleep experiment." After all, he was chosen by his government to observe and barely made it out alive with Alfred, and after that, both vowed to keep it a secret.

Without anyone, as he thought, taking insight on that tape he hid it in his trusty pocket. " Aiyah, Why don't we watch The Expressionless. Seems intriguing." Agreements were heard around the room and tape was passed to Molossia.

For the rest of the day, Prussia kept an eye on the Chinese man.

Putting the tape in, it showed Alfred sitting on a stool with a notepad in his hand. He looked anxious and he finally talked after an awkward silence. "The expressionless." He started moving the pencil In a circular motion and made sharp moves once in a while as he talked. His voice surprised the nations. It sounded softer and quieter than his usual energetic self-absorbed one as they thought and a question ran around their head. _who's "he"._

"It seems like he is sketching out the story." "Yeah, no shit Sherlock, " China screeched at England. "Shut it." Molossia hissed at them. Grunting insults to each other, they turned to the screen. "I wish I wasn't the only one who can still remember like it was yesterday, either way, I'm the only one who survived the accident and lives to tell it." Alfred laughed but turned serious.

The nations cringed at his broken laughter. "Her face, her twisted smile, their death. I couldn't go to hospitals for almost half of the decade since the encounter with her or it. In June somewhere in the 1970s, a woman appeared in Cedar Senai hospital in Los Angeles, California in nothing but a white, blood-covered gown. Working in a hospital for almost 10 years in itself and It shouldn't be too surprising as people often have accidents nearby and come to the nearest hospital for medical attention, but two things caused people who saw her, to vomit or flee in terror.

The first being that she didn't look exactly human. she resembled something close to a mannequin but had the dexterity and fluidity of a normal human being. Her face was as flawless as a mannequin, devoid of eyebrows and smeared in make-up.

Second, there was a kitten clamped in her jaws so unnaturally tight that no teeth could be seen, and the blood was still squirting out over her gown and onto the floor. She then pulled it out of her mouth, tossed it aside, and collapsed." Upon the vents and cameras in the room, the micronations wanted to vomit or gag upon hearing about the cat in "its" jaws.

"From the moment she stepped through the entrance to when she was taken to a hospital room and cleaned up before being prepped for sedation, she was completely calm, expressionless, and motionless. I thought it best to restrain her until the authorities could arrive and she did not protest surprisingly. However, my team was unable to get any kind of response from her, and most staff members felt too uncomfortable to look directly at her for more than a few seconds.

But the second the staff tried to sedate her, she fought back with extreme force. Two members of my team had to hold her down as her body rose on the bed with that same, blank expression." Alfred stopped talking for a bit and stared directly at them. Scaring the living shit of most nations.

"She turned her emotionless eyes towards me and smiled. As she did, one of the female doctors who was holding her down screamed and let go out of panic. In the woman's mouth were not human teeth, but long, sharp spikes. Too long for her mouth to close fully without causing any damage...

If I remember clearly, I stared back at her for a moment before asking "What in the hell are you?"

She cracked her neck down to her shoulder to observe me, still smiling. There was a long pause, the security had been alerted by one of the nurse's and could be heard coming down the hallway. As I heard them approach, she darted forward, sinking her teeth into the front of m..y...my throat, almost ripping out my...ju...jugu..lar, and let me fall to the floor, gasping for air as I choked on my blood.

She stood up and leaned over me, her face coming dangerously close to mine as I felt life faded from my eyes. Splotches of black covering my vision. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear. " _he Knows_..." Alfred dropped the note pad pulling his hair and let out a sob. The drawing showing her appearance. Poland choked at the picture and was lead to a nearby trashcan by Lithuania who was shaking. Germany sighed as he looked at the drawing clearly as he pulled the scared Italian into a hug. "Mein Gott" The details of her teeth and eyes scared the living shit of Feliciano. "I tried to scream but she calmly walked away from me to greet the security men. My last ever sight of her would be watching her feast on them one by one."

The screen turned black and turned back to Alfred again much calmer after his breakdown. "After I recovered from the incident named her "The Expressionless". There was never a sighting of her again. This is the third stage of his, Paranoia and sadly he has succeeded. In total there are 20 tapes but 15 will be enough to explain this whole bullshit surrounding me. The 16nth with "A dream" will explain everything and "slenderman" "he". This the third tape of twenty and if you are watching this after the last stage, be fast, and keep your eyes wide open..." With that, the tape ended, and distraught and unsettling filled the room until four certain micronations crashed the ceiling three screaming and one laughing.

Arthur, Sweden, Austria, and Australia looked a the pile of children,

"Sealand"

"Ladonia"

"Kugelmugel"

"Wy"

**"Explain yourselves!"**   
  
  


Alfred awoke with an aching eye. Feeling someone placing his glasses he stared at hoodie/Brian who just waved and got pushed by an energetic man/20, Tobias or also known to the public and the internet as Ticci Toby. Toby hugged him gaining a growl from a shadowy figure in the room, "Mr. Jones you're awake and wow he did a number to your eye. Are you alright? Need anythi-" shhhhh...

A small shush was heard Alfred turned to the source and found a young girl/12 with a pink blood-stained dress. Her eyes were bright emeralds, her hair is wavy and a beautiful brown, her skin was filled with bruises and old scars. She smiled at Alfred and shook his hand, "It's been so long, Alfie! How are Sealand and Wy?!" Alfred smiled at her, "They are doing alright. it has been a while seen I have seen you, Sally."

Turning to Toby and Tim they seem to be flirting. Alfred raised an eyebrow and pointed at the two. "Yo, Sally they dating or some crap" Sally nodded hugging her teddy bear close. 

Smirking, "Aren't you a little young to be with Mr. Schizo in the corner, Tobias?" Hoodie and Sally snickered. Masky growled and hugged Toby from the back and pulled him to his lap. While Tobias blushed like one of Spain's tomatoes. 

Out of nowhere, the static noise and radiation filled the room and Sally disappeared leaving behind Ticci Toby, Masky and Brian. Cody got teleported in. Alfred stood as he teleported in. 

**"What do you plan for me?"**

**"B̷̮̤̬͇̦͗e̷̛̟̥͍̟͉͈̰͇͍̖̯̣̞̳͊͌̋̌̈́̏͂͆͛̽c̴̦̣̮̿̈́́̋̽̎͛̔͒̚͘͘͠o̸̻͈̳̰̱̪̮͉͋̿̐̈́̔̈́̈́̃͊̇̾̈͐͂͆m̶͖̩̩̻͑̽̍̍̂̃̍͌̌̌ë̶̢͓̳̗̯͓͍̦̗̰́͐̈́͛͒̽̎͒̔̎͑͌̓͘ ̶̢͍͓̭͈͉͕̳̜̞̠̗͈̄̋ơ̶̥̱͕͖̫̮̼̰̮͉̿̑̓͊̑͆̋̋̇̇̚͠ű̵̡̻̬͙͎̝̭̗͙̽̕r̸̘̜̙̞̞̞̫̹̀̓̌̒͆̕͝ ̵͕̲̬̱̦̿̊͊̋͂̉͋̉̕m̴̮̯̦͌̓̿̃̑ḙ̸̈́s̷̡̡͎̠͍̰̤̳̩̩̳̲̬̎͑́͆̚s̷̗̬̜͇͈͕̱̞̼̟̩̼̱̈́̌̄͋͑̋͊̕̚̕e̷͍̝͂̈́̋͊n̴͎̝̜̬̝̲̙̤̝̓ģ̵̧͕͓̀͊͂̄̈́̍̆̽e̴̢̪̣̦̬̭̺̎̂͠r̵̪̦͓͈̭̙̰̞̉̇͒͗̂̒̈͘͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̙̲̣̻̻̭̙͉͖̊̾̾̿̋̕ȁ̸̻̅̇̿̉̈́̃͌̓̂̾̕̚ņ̵̡͈̞̪̺̦̌̆̌̈̈́͌̐̈́̈́̔̂̈́̂͘d̶̩͓͖̱̤͔͕̙̳̘͋̃̓̌̓̃̾̐̈́͌̓̃͠ ̶̠͇͈͍̮̥̣̼̅́̊̎͒͠s̶̝͋̓̋̅̓͌̈́̈́͐̓̏̈́̍p̴̡̣̞͖͔͇̦̯͎̞̤͚͔̓̈́͋͑̈̒̕ŕ̴̢͎͉̰̰̼̜͎͙͓͍̼̐̀̋̍̓͠e̷̗̣̩̟̝̯̤͑͌̆͒̇͆̽̔͂͐̿͘͜ả̵̧̜͔̹̹̘̲̮̬̮̉͐̄̆̾̈̉̔͝ͅd̶͓͑̌̍̃́̓͗̇̈́̕͝ ̷̣͕̟̼̟̭̫̩̭̥͖̻̥̘̒͐͒͆̈́̆ͅẗ̶̨̮͇̹̦̹̙͔̭̥̬̫́̈͌͊̉͝h̴̨̳͔̺̯͙̯̆͑̍͗̍͆͗͋̅͠ë̴̬̞̗̜̱͉̮́̉̈́̅̿͛̍̃̋̒̆̓́͝ ̷̨̛̛̣̦̤̟̤̫̊̂͛͐͑̉͗͗̿̚͜w̶͕̙̽̏̂̊̇̿̕ǫ̵̢̲̼͚̺̖̻̪̦̅̒r̶̖̪̉́̄̀̾ḑ̵̧̠͎͕͔̜̙̼̼̮͆̃̃͗̃̐̿̾̅́̍̄͊́͠.̴̼͕̳͇̗͈̩͒͜ ̵͖͈̘͛̎̌͌̅̊͒̒͝**

_**Let the world acknowledge what lives in the shadows** _


End file.
